La bonne copine ? Isabella Marie Swan, bonjour !
by Sushirma
Summary: Isabella, 17 ans, a un problème. Elle est la bonne copine des mecs, ne se fait pas voir autrement. Et dès qu'elle plait à quelqu'un, elle fuit. Est-elle anormale ? Mais tout ça va changer avec l'arrivée de la famille Cullen, et sa rencontre avec un certain Edward va chambouler certaines choses ! Après tout, la roue tourne !
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Bon, voilà, le premier chapitre de la première fiction ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Et j'espère aussi qu'il n'est pas trop court ! Je ne suis pas un grand auteur, certes, mais pas de plagia ! Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des erreurs de conjugaison, d'orthographe, de synthaxe etc .. Voilà, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

_Amitié : Mariage de deux êtres qui ne peuvent pas coucher ensemble. Jules Renard._

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Quand on aime, on ne compte pas !

-Une bague à 15000 euros pour la St- Valentin, ça fait un peu cher quand même, Bella !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, quel radin celui-là !

-15000 euros ! T'exagères, Jake ! Elle en vaut à peine 13000 !

-Hi-la-rant, Isabella Marie Swan ! Bon, je dois te laisser, Leah m'appelle ! Bisous, ma belle !

-Bisous, Jake !

Je rangeai mon portable dans mon sac, après avoir entendu la tonalité, signe que Jacob avait raccroché.

Je connaissais Jacob depuis toujours. En effet, nos mères se sont liées d'amitié à la maternité. Partager les souffrances de la grossesse à deux, c'est bien mieux ! Renée et Clara, la mère de Jacob, se trouvaient dans la même chambre. Ma mère, pipelette, avait su détendre l'atmosphère, et depuis, elles se retrouvent chaque dimanche pour une partie de poker. Je suis née quelques heures avant ce grand gaillard qui me sert de meilleur ami. Jacob était avec Leah depuis 9 mois. Bien évidemment, je ne cautionnai pas l'achat d'une bague à 13000 euros, je vous rassure ! Ils sont tellement bien ensemble ! A croire que ça ne m'arrivera jamais …

L'histoire de ma vie ? Eh bien,je suis la bonne copine ! Vous savez, celle qui fait rire les mecs, qui se comporte comme un mec ! Celle qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de leur faire croire qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à eux pour s'en rapprocher sans qu'ils ne soupçonne quelque chose .. Débile, n'est-ce-pas ? Je sais, mais c'est moi .. A croire que je suis anormale .. Dès que quelqu'un me plait, on commence à parler, et m'avoue qu'une de mes amies ou une de mes connaissances lui plait .. Ça a commencé avec Ben pour Angela, Mike pour Jessica ( qui heureusement, n'est plus une amie ! ), Jared pour Kim et j'en passe ! D'ailleurs, ces derniers ont quitté le lycée, et sont désormais à la fac, heureux comme jamais ! Il y a un autre problème ! Je me suis souvent demandé si c'est à cause de certaines « rondeurs » de mon corps qui me dérangent qu'il y a un blocage .. Si par malheur, je sens qu'un « potentiel petit ami » commence à s'attacher plus qu'amicalement à moi, je fuis ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Ma meilleure amie, Rosalie Hale, et accessoirement petite amie de mon frère Emmett, ne comprend même pas mon raisonnement .. Peut-être un manque de confiance en moi, qui sait ..

-Bella, t'as terminé avec Jacob ?

Quand on parle du loup .. Rosalie se dirigeait vers moi, magnifique comme toujours. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés se balançaient sur ses épaules, ses grands yeux bleus soulignés par de longs cils recourbés se fixaient sur moi, son corps de mannequin recouvert d'une robe rose pale avançait dans ma direction. Non, je ne suis pas attirée par les femmes, juste envieuse ! Moi, la petite brune aux yeux marrons, nous sommes bien opposées !

-Oui, c'est bon, on y va ! J'ai croisé James, au fait ..

J'ai rencontré James lors d'une soirée. Grand, blond, yeux bleus, sourire à tomber … Très sympa ... Et très chaud lapin surtout !

-Laisse-moi deviner ! Soit tu l'as royalement évité, en lui foutant le plus gros vent de sa vie, soit tu lui a donné une tape amicale dans le dos en disant : « Ça va, mec ? »

Je rougis à l'annonce de ma meilleure amie. Elle me connaissait trop bien ..

-Première réponse, réussi-je à marmonner.

Elle souffla bruyamment, me montrant son irritation.

-Montre-lui que tu es une fille ! Que tu as un utérus ! Comment crois-tu que j'ai fait pour avoir Emmett ? Je lui ai sauté dessus !

-C'était le jour de son anniversaire, et vous étiez complètement bourrés ! Je veux un truc plus romantique, moi !

-Oh, Bella ! Arrête de faire ta mijaurée !

-D'où je suis mijaurée, moi ? Je veux seulement d'une belle histoire !

-Oui, si tu veux, ma Belle En tout cas, commence par arrêter de fuir, on en reparlera ensuite ! Allez, viens, on va au stade ! Ton frère termine l'entrainement à 18h.

Nous prîmes donc le chemin du stade. Rosalie assistait à tous les matchs et à tous les entrainements de mon frère. Pourquoi ? Cette garce de Lauren Mallory, capitaine des pom-pom girls, drague tout ce qui se trouve sur un terrain de sport. Elle fait les yeux doux à Emmett depuis 2 ans, ce qui met Rosalie hors d'elle, c'est évident. Je me souviens du jour où l'équipe de notre lycée, les Red Rockets, gagna le match contre les Hot Wild. Cette salope de Mallory avait sauté au coup de mon frère, et l'avait embrassé à peine bouche. J'étais hébétée devant ce spectacle, jusqu'à qu'un cri aigu me sorte de ma léthargie. Rosalie avait attrapé Mallory par les cheveux, l'avait tiré le plus fort possible et s'en suivit des coups digne d'un Rocky. Rosalie en fureur, ça fait vraiment peur. En revenant, j'avais remarquais qu'il lui restait une touffe de cheveux dans la main. Je souris à ce souvenir marquant.

Arrivées au stade, nous prenions place sur les gradins, pas très loin des joueurs. Nous aperçûmes Emmett et tout l'équipe sur le terrain, en plein échauffement. A leur gauche, Mallory et 3 de ses pompom girls se dandinaient encore et encore, balançant leurs hanches de droite à gauche, en fixant les garçons, une moue sur les lèvres. Je ramenai mes mains sur ma bouche, les positionnant sur le côté et criai :

-Chaudasses en action !

L'équipe de foot riait, tandis que les pétasses me fixaient avec rage. Lauren pointa son doigt parfaitement manucuré et enduit de rose fuchsia vers moi.

-Fais gaffe, Swan ! Mais je t'avoue une chose. Sur ce coup, on a bien plus de propositions que toi !

-Peut-être ! Je suis d'ailleurs fière de ne pas écarter les cuisses dès que une personne dotait d'un pénis fait son apparition dans un rayon de 5 kilomètres !

Plus rien ne bougeait. Enfin, les « Ouh » des personnes présentes se firent entendre, et surtout la voix stridente d'hystérique de Lauren.

-Espèce de salope ! Je vais te tuer !

-Ne me traite pas de salope, pourriture !

Je commençai à descendre des gradins et courait sur la pelouse du stade, projettant de la lui faire bouffer. Emmett me retint à temps en m'entourant de ses bras solides, formant un étau autour de moi. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me débattre avec mes pieds, mais c'était peine perdue. Lauren était retenue par ses clones enduits de peinture et de graisses de baleines ( elles appellent ça se « maquiller » )

La fin de l'entrainement se déroula plutôt bien, malgré les regards entre moi et Mallory. Je sais, je n'ai pas vraiment une attitude féminine en l'insultant et en voulant me battre. Mais c'est comme ça, je suis comme ça. En attendant qu'Emmett sorte des vestiaires, Rose attaqua la conversation :

-Tu sais, commença-t-elle, j'ai bien réfléchi à ta situation concernant les garçons qui te plaisent ..

-Ah … Et ?

-Est-ce-que tu parles avec ces mecs ? Est-ce-qu'ils t'attirent au-delà du physique ? Quand tu leur parles, c'est des discussions sérieuses ? Réponds-moi franchement, Isabella !

-Plus des mondanités, je dirai, avouai-je. Je sais pas quoi leur dire ! Il y a un blocage ! Rosalie, c'est grave !

-Alors, c'est qu'ils ne t'attirent pas réellement ! Et puis, ce James là ! C'est un dragueur immature ! T'as le chic pour trouver les mecs cons toi !

Rosalie ne sait pas prendre de gants …

-Je le sais, Rose...

-Et puis, tu n'essaies même pas de leur faire comprendre ce que tu ressens envers eux ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

-Oui, mais ..

-Mais, mais, mais ! Ta vie se résume à ça, Bella. Arrête et fonce ! Arrête de penser, vis ta vie ! Mais pas avec James ! Tu verras, ça te tombera dessus le jour où tu ne t'y attendra pas !

Je laissai tomber cette discussion, en entamant une autre.

-Au fait ! Entamai-je. La maison à côté de la mienne a été vendu il y a plus d'une semaine ! D'après l'agent immobilier, les nouveaux propriétaires arrivent dans 2 jours ! Ce qui veut dire plus de petites soirées improvisées avec Emmett en amoureux dans le jardin des voisins !

Rosalie parut déçue. C'est drôle comme faire l'amour au grand air peut paraître divertissant !

Sur ces mots, mon frère arriva, et les yeux des deux amoureux s'illuminèrent ! Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Je détournai le regard mal à l'aise ( c'est mon frère tout de même ! ) et me raclai la gorge. Ils se décalèrent et nous entrâmes dans la voiture de Rosalie.

[...]

Arrivée chez nous, j'embrassai ma meilleure amie sur la joue et rentrai à la maison, laissant un moment à deux aux tourteraux. Ma mère m'accueillit, des traces de farine sur les joues, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants :

-Eh bonjour, toi ! Ton père et moi étions en train de faire des crêpes !

En effet, ce dernier arriva, de la farine et du lait plein les cheveux ! Crasseux ! Mais le tee-shirt de mon père rentré dans son pantalon et la robe de ma mère non fermée derrière me mit la puce à l'oreille.

-Ah, mais vous êtes vraiment dégueulasse ! Dans la cuisine, à côté de la nourriture ! Sales, va !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et mon père se précipita sur la robe de ma mère, remontant sa fermeture éclair.

Je gravis les marches, un sourire aux lèvres, pour enfin atterrir dans ma chambre. J'ouvris mon sac de cours et entamai mes devoirs. Littérature, fait, histoire, fait, mathématique .. Je les ferai demain, dans la voiture .. Un coup léger retentit. La porte s'ouvrit et la tête de mon père m'apparut.

-Ma fille chérie, c'est ta semaine !

Après un long et interminable soupir, je descendis, et attrapai la laisse de Maxell, le gros terre-neuve me servant de chien. Emmett l'avait choisi pour l'anniversaire de ses 15 ans. Il a 3 ans et ait énorme ! Et bien sûr, chacun doit le sortir une semaine sur deux ! Sachant que ce chien était destiné à Emmett au départ ! A peine eus-je ouvert la porte que Maxell cavala dans le quartier. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui, le temps était potable. A Forks, le beau temps n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous ! Je rentrai à la maison un quart d'heure plus tard, apercevant à la fenêtre mon ours de frère.

-Bella ! Maxell ! Nous apostropha-t-il, la bouche remplie de crêpes. Enfin de retour ?

-Ah, ah, ah ! Non, ne les mange pas ! Lui criai-je, approchant désespérément ma main de sa bouche.

-Beh pourquoi ?

Et soudain, je me rappelai du jour où il m'avait fait manger de la boue, prétextant que c'était une tarte au chocolat. Pour ma défense, j'étais petite ! Le sourire malicieux, je lui dis que je pensais qu'elles étaient trop chaudes.

-Pas grave ! Au fait, tu t'es remise de l'accrochage avec Mallory ? Me demanda-t-il, la bouche encore pleine.

-Ouais, ouais, fis-je en craquant mes doigts. T'en a pas marre de la voir à chaque entrainement ?

-Non, pas vraiment .. Ça me permet de voir Rosie un peu plus, avoua-t-il, des couleurs s'installant sur ses joues.

Les rougeurs, c'est de famille lui souris et partis mettre la table. Durant le diner, nous parlâmes de nos futurs voisins, vu que mon père connaissait le père de famille qui allait habiter la maison voisine.

-Le père s'appelle Carlisle, il est médecin. C'est un ami d'enfance ! Je l'ai croisé vendredi dernier, il venait installer des affaires dans la maison avec sa femme ! Nous avons parlé et il m'a dit qu'ils avaient deux enfants ! De votre âge, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en nous montrant de sa fourchette.

-Ils viennent d'où ? Demanda Emmett.

-Phoenix, mais ils ont dû partir.

-Partir de Phœnix pour venir à Forks ? C'est débile !

-Isabella ! Me réprimanda ma mère.

-Comment s'appellent leurs enfants ? Demanda Renée à son mari.

-Alice et Edward ! Répondit mon père. Ils m'ont l'air très gentils ! Comme leur mère, Esmée !

-Prénom vieillot bonjour! Edward et Esmée ! Fis-je.

-C'est clair ! Approuva Emmett

Ma mère nous fit les gros yeux. Mon frère et moi échangeâmes un clin d'oeil.

Une fois le repas terminé, je pris une douche et enfilai un débardeur ainsi qu'un shorty propre en guise de pyjama. Mon téléphone sonna : Leah.

-Bella, c'est Leah ! Ça va ?

Ah là là, elle est tellement prévisible ..

-Oui, Leah. Et oui, je lui ai parlé de la bague !

-Alors ?

Je savais qu'elle accrochait son téléphone à deux mains, attendant une réponse.

-Alors, c'est non, Leah ! Désolée ! Mais je me range du côté de Jacob. La bague est vraiment trop chère !

-Oui, je sais, mais elle est tellement belle …

Nous discutâmes durant une demi-heure, avant qu'elle ne raccroche. Je pûs enfin me plonger dans mes draps. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à la fenêtre voisine qui allait bientôt être habitée, je m'endormis paisiblement.

* * *

Bon, voilà ! Pour info, j'aime BEAUCOUP les REVIEWS ! :P J'accepte toutes critiques :) En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Bisoux !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Hungry eyes

Coucou tout le monde ! Comment se passe ce début de vacances ? Deux mois pour décompresser ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, à ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris etc .. Merci beaucoup ! Alors, voici le second chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

_A chaque rencontre, une nouvelle histoire s'écrit. C'est là que réside le plus étonnant mystère de l'aventure humaine. Edouard Zarifian._

Je courrai, sans m'arrêter. J'étais essoufflée, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, prêt à s'envoler de ma cage thoracique. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs. J'essayai de l'attraper, en vain. Ce traître se dirigeait vers une paire d'yeux d'un vert profond, intense.. Ces yeux s'avançaient de plus en plus vers moi jusqu'au moment où les longs cils de la paire d'émeraude caressèrent ma peau. Une larme s'échappa de celle-ci, mouillant ma joue. Cette dernière était à présent trempée. Je m'empressai de la toucher, et la retirai vivement, à cause de la texture visqueuse. Je regardai ma main, et observai ces yeux qui me troublaient tant. Le problème était qu'ils avaient disparu. A la place se tenaient les babines tombantes de Maxell, de la bave s'échappant de sa bouche.

-Maxell ! le réprimandai-je.

Malgré mon irritation, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. Il sauta alors sur mon lit, ces 50 kilos m'écrasant de bon matin. Il me lécha la figure, en aboyant. Quel réveil ! Je lui fis un énorme câlin, et le fit descendre. J'enfilai une robe de chambre, passai dans la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller le visage. Après ce rituel matinal, un autre prit place : La pesée. Le moment redoutée pour moi, Isabella Swan. Je me dévêtis et prit place sur la balance : 69 kilos. Pour un 1m70.. C'est trop, beaucoup trop. Je me regardai dans la glace. D'accord, j'ai un 90 C, mais je ne vois que ces énormes hanches dans le miroir. On me qualifie de ronde : Moi, je me dis grosse. Après un dernier regard dégouté en direction du miroir et une larme versée, je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner. L'horloge de la cuisine annonçait 9h10. Arrivée à la table, j'étreignis mon père qui lisait le journal et plaquai un bisou sur la joue de ma mère en guise de bonjour. Nous étions samedi, ce qui signifiait : Pancakes !

-Où est Emmett ? Demandai-je en servant les croquettes à Maxell.

-Il est parti voir Rosalie ! Ils se font une journée « en amoureux », précisa mon père avec un air entendu.

Tandis que ma mère me servait le petit-déjeuner, mon père posa son journal et alla enfiler ses chaussures.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais Billy m'attend ! On va pêcher à la réserve !

-Ah, attends-moi alors ! Hurla ma mère, les mains en l'air. Je vais voir Clara ! Tu veux venir avec nous, Bella ?

-Non, non, je vais faire quelques trucs à la maison, répondis-je, tout en me remplissant la panse.

Elle hocha la tête et vint m'embrasser le front. La porte claqua et je me retrouvai seule. Je terminai mon petit-déjeuner, débarrassai la table et montai dans ma chambre. Je me changeai en tenue de sport, attachai mes cheveux et descendis les marches. Maxell se tenait là, la queue battante. Il savait très bien que le samedi était le jour où je faisais mon jogging. Je ne lui mis pas de laisse, sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas grand monde dans la forêt où je courrai. Je fermai la porte à clé, et ordonnai à Maxell de venir. La forêt était à 2 minutes d'ici, ce qui était très pratique. En courant, je repensai à mon rêve. Cette paire d'yeux qui me fixaient, si intenses, si mystérieuses. A qui appartiennent-elles ? Cette question trotta dans ma tête durant un bon quart d'heure. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me remémorer les yeux verts de tout le lycée, en vain !

Une demi-heure après notre départ, Maxell et moi rentrâmes à la maison. Le gros était essoufflé ! Heureusement que le soleil n'était pas de sortie aujourd'hui. Je remplissai sa gamelle et entrai dans la salle de bain.

Propre de la tête aux pieds, je regardai mon portable. Deux appels manqués. Deux de Jacob. Je le rappelai, mais il ne répondit pas. Je laissai donc un message le priant de me rappeler. Il était 11 h et je commençai à ranger ma chambre. Quel bordel ! Pour me motiver, je mis « Respect » d'Aretha Franklin. Je me dandinai, adorant cette chanson. Je ramassai les vêtements sales au sol pour les balancer dans le panier à linge. Je rangeai les livres éparpillés sur mon bureau dans ma bibliothèque. Après une heure et demi de rangement, j'observai ma chambre d'un œil critique. Tout était parfait. Je pouvais enfin voir le parquet, grande nouvelle ! Je descendis me faire un sandwich.

[…]

L'après-midi passa lentement. Jacob m'appela pour me dire qu'il avait trouvé le cadeau idéal pou Leah : Un collier avec comme pendentif un loup ! C'est assez … original ? Jacob m'a expliqué que c'était un cadeau en rapport avec ses ancêtres. Nous parlâmes de la pluie et du beau temps durant plus d'une heure, jusqu'au retour de mes parents.

_Le vrai bonheur ne dépend d'aucun être, d'aucun objet extérieur. Il ne dépend que de nous _

_( Dalaï-Lama ) _

Charlie partit prendre une douche alors que Renée entra dans ma chambre :

-Ma chérie, je peux te parler ?

-Bien sûr, maman !Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Elle me sourit gentiment, et pris place sur mon lit. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, aplatissant quelques épis, d'un geste maternel. Elle me scanna de ses yeux bleus azur, et entama la discussion que je détestais avoir :

-Tu.. tu t'es pesée aujourd'hui ?

-Oui … J'ai perdu 500 grammes, youhou !

Elle soupira. Évidemment, elle comprit que c'était ironique.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, doucement mais sûrement !

-Oui, mais j'ai l'impression que rien ne change ! Je veux des résultats, tu comprends ?

Les larmes étaient présentes sur mes joues. Je n'y peux rien. Dès que mon poids entrait en scène, je flanchais, j'étais sensible sur ce sujet .. Je détestais en parler. Surtout qu'en face de moi se tenait une femme magnifique, avec un corps parfait, faisant un 36, ayant eu 2 enfants.

-Je sais, ma chérie. Mais tu es une fille volontaire, je le sais ! Tu es une fille formidable ! Tu es vraiment très belle, mais tu te caches sous des tonnes de vêtements amples pour ne pas faire face aux regards des autres. Mais qu'en as-tu à faire de ce qu'ils pensent ? Après tout, ce sont ceux qui détournent les yeux qui sont mal à l'aise ! Je suis sûre que si tu acceptais de faire du shopping avec moi, et qu'on t'achetait des vêtements qui te mettent bien en valeur, tu pourrais ..

D'instinct, je me levai et levai mes mains en l'air.

-Non, maman, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je ne veux pas en parler ! C'est hors de question ! Je suis … Je suis très bien comme je suis ! Et je ne me caches pas sous des vêtements informes, tu abuses ! Mais tu sais très bien que les robes, les shorts, c'est pas mon truc !

Sur ce point, j'étais vraiment heureuse d'habiter à Forks, ville pluvieuse !

-Tu changes d'avis tout à coup.

Elle se leva à son tour, et prit la direction de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, et posa sa main sur l'encadrement de la porte.

-Tu sais, Bella, je te le redis. Tu es une fille extraordinaire. Il est temps qu'un homme vienne t'ouvrir les yeux pour te confirmer mes dires, ma chérie. Si tu continues à vivre en fonction des autres, tu ne feras jamais ce que tu désires, ma puce. Ne vis pas pour les autres, mais vis pour toi.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de ma chambre. Je m'écroulai sur mon lit, les yeux remplis de larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vienne m'en parler ! C'était la seule qui osait aborder cette discussion avec moi. Mon frère, mon père, ni même mes amis ne s'en mêlaient. Ils savent tous que je suis très irritable sur ce sujet. J'en avais marre. Marre de tout. Marre de ce poids, marre de ces régimes à répétitions. Je voulais m'accepter, mais il y avait toujours ce putain de blocage : Le regard des autres. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis haïs au lycée ! Non, mais si du jour au lendemain, je changes de style vestimentaire, ou autres, les gens vont me regarder, ce que je cherche à tout prix à éviter ... J'aimerais être ce genre de filles qui se regardent dans la glace sans une once de dégout dans leur regard, sans une expression de torture sur le visage. Mais non .. Des fois, je songe souvent à m'inscrire à « Belle toute nue ». En plus, William a l'air très sympa .. Bien sûr, jamais je ne le ferai, jamais ! J'étais fatiguée ..

Je m'endormis sur ces pensées et me réveillai à minuit. J'avais dormi 5 heures ! En me levant, je remarquai un plateau de nourriture sur mon bureau. Ma mère me l'avait surement emmener. Elle était adorable, et très prévenante. Je descendis le plateau, le fis réchauffer et dégustai enfin mon plat. Alors que je débarrassai ce dernier, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je vis ensuite apparaître mon frère, frais comme un gardon.

-Hey Belli Bells ! T'as passé une bonne journée ? Dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front et en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

-On peut dire ça comme ça ! J'ai rangé, rangé et encore rangé ! Je suis allée courir ce matin aussi … Et toi, la tienne ?

-Génial ! On est allés au parc d'attraction qui a ouvert il y a un mois, c'était génial ! Conclut-il, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

-Faudrait que j'aille faire un tour là-bas, alors ! Bon, je vais me coucher moi ! Dors bien, Frérot !

-Toi aussi, ma beauté ! A demain !

Je partis dans ma salle de bain prendre une douche, je me lavai les dents et découvris Maxell devant ma porte, remuant la queue. Je lui caressai la tête.

-Beh alors toi, on se sent seul, mon gros ?

Après l'ouverture de ma porte, il fonça dans ma chambre, posa sa tête sur mon lit, et gémit. Il était tellement trognon ! Après mettre glissée sous les draps, je lui ordonna de monter, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Il se colla tout contre moi, telle une peluche gigantesque. Je m'endormis sans attendre, épuisée par les larmes que j'avais versé .

Je me réveillai, la tête de Maxell à quelques centimètres de la mienne, ainsi que son haleine infecte. Ayant un haut le cœur, je dégageai la tête de mon chien qui ne roula pas bien loin. Ah, le bonheur des lits une place ! Je sortis donc de mon lit, et descendis dans la cuisine. Je croisai ma mère qui me lança un regard d'excuse. Je l'embrassai pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien. Une fois mon déjeuner et ma douche prise, je sortis le chien. Je m'étalai ensuite de tout mon long sur mon canapé et regardai le film « Dirty Dancing ». J'étais tellement concentrée sur le film que je ne vis pas mon père partir en courant de la maison. Des bruits me firent lever pour aller voir à la fenêtre ce qu'il se passait. Et c'est là que je LE vis pour la première fois. Alors qu'il posait un de ces cartons d'emménagement devant la porte d'entrée, il regarda en direction de la fenêtre, lieu où je me tenais, un pot de glace Ben & Jerry's en main, la cuillère en bouche. Pour parfaire le tout, la musique « Hungry eyes » passa en fond sonore, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Nos yeux se croisèrent pour la première fois ...

**I've been meaning to tell you **

_J'avais l'intention de te le dire_

**I've got this feelin' that won't subside**

_J'ai ce sentiment qui ne se calmera pas_

**I look at you and I fantasize**

_Je te regarde et je fantasme_

**You are mine tonight**

_Tu es à moi ce soir_

**Now I've got you in my sights**

_Maintenant, je t'ai dans ma ligne de mire_

**With these hungry eyes**

_Avec ces yeux affamés_

**One look at you and I can't disguise**

_Un regard (vers toi) et je ne peux pas dissimuler_

**I've got hungry eyes**

_J'ai des yeux affamés_

**I feel the magic between you and I**

_Je sens la magie entre toi et moi_

**I want to hold you so hear me out**

_Je veux t'avoir alors écoute-moi jusqu'au bout_

**I want to show you what love's all about**

_Je veux te montrer tout ce qu'est l'amour_

Ces yeux … Les émeraudes de mes rêves. Je l'observai plus attentivement. Il était assez grand, avoisinant les 1m80, assez large d'épaules, il était très bien taillé. Ces cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés/roux étaient désordonnés, et surement indomptables. Ces yeux, hypnotisants, me fixaient. Il avait un nez aquilin, des lèvres pulpeuses sur lesquelles se formait un sourire en coin. Sa mâchoire carrée avait dû recevoir nombre de baisers enflammés vu la gueule d'ange qu'il avait. J'en bavais presque. C'est quand il fixa mon menton que je me rendis compte à quel point nos maisons étaient très proches (et dans ce cas-là, nous deux aussi ) et que je bavais vraiment. Je m'essuyai rapidement le menton et là, tout s'enchaina. Emmett courut vers moi, mon téléphone en main. Ce qu'il n'avait pas calculé, c'était de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis, et de prendre appui sur moi pour retrouver son équilibre. Résultat : J'avais atterri contre la vitre, la partie gauche de mon visage exposée à l'Adonis et à sa famille ( je présume ) en face de moi, de la glace de partout, une cuillère s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans ma bouche, prête à toucher mes amygdales, et un ours m'écrasant un peu plus sur la vitre. Glamour, bonjour ! Le rire du sexe-symbole en face de moi ne se fit pas attendre, il en perdit presque l'équilibre lui aussi. Il se tenait les côtes, signe d'hilarité. Mon Dieu, quel honte ! Ne dit-on pas que la première impression est toujours la bonne ? Eh bien, je suis dans la merde. Et bien entendu, juste à ce moment-là, mon père nous appela, moi et mon frère :

-Les enfants, venez dire bonjour à nos nouveaux voisins !

Et merde.

* * *

Alors, alors ? Oui, je sais, c'est sadique de s'arrêter à ce moment .. Donc prochain chapitre, la rencontre ( officielle ) ! Des reviews pleeeease ! Ca motive et donne encore plus envie d'écrire ! Bisoux, bisoux !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Que faire sans nos mères !

Allez-y, vous pouvez me jeter les tomates ! J'accepte cela, O destin tragique ! Je suis désolée, et je vous dois des explications ! Durant l'été, mon ordi fut en panne ! Ensuite, j'en ai eu un nouveau à la rentrée ! Mais avec mes cours, je n'arrivais pas à joindre les 2 bouts. J'étais crevée, et j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration ! Quelle horreur ! Bref, je m'excuse auprès de vous, sincèrement ! Je vais essayer de poster vraiment plus souvent et régulièrement, car je sais ce que ça fait d'attendre une fiction, et d'ensuite croire que l'auteur l'a abandonné ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je suis en train d'écrire le 3 ème chapitre de mon autre histoire, allez y faire un tour ;) Toutes vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont ajouté en favoris, qui m'ont follow ... Merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours du bien ! merci aux anonymes :

- **Anonymous** : Coucou, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review :) Voici la suite ;)

- **Magali38890** : J'adore faire rire les gens par le biais de mes fictions :) A bientôt et merci :)

- **Phika17** : Coucou, contente que ça t'a plu :D La suite ;)

- **Beatrice** : Merci, voilà la suite ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Une rencontre, c'est quelque chose de décisif, une porte, une fracture, un instant qui marque le temps et crée un avant et un après._

Mon Dieu, quelle poisse ! Quel débile, cet Emmett ! Droit comme un piquet, il me passa mon portable, avec une expression de fierté sur le visage :

-Ton portable sonnait, je me suis dépêché de te le descendre ! Sympa comme grand frère, nan ?

-Ta gueule, lui répondis-je, les nerfs en pelote. Dis à papa que j'arrive dans 10 minutes.

Je lui arrachai le portable des mains, et montai dans ma chambre, massant la partie gauche de mon visage. J'avais honte. Je pouvais prétexter autant de maux de ventre que je voulais, mon père serait prêt à me ramener par la peau des fesses pour que je me présente à son ami et à sa famille. Après un dernier coup d'œil à mon téléphone, je le jetai sur le lit, décidant de rappeler Leah plus tard.

Ils avaient tous quitté la maison, et j'étais définitivement foutue. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'Emmett allait en profiter pour me casser, profitant de mon absence temporaire. Je tremblais légèrement. Faisant les cents pas dans ma chambre, je m'aperçus que des cartons avaient été déposés dans la chambre en face de la mienne. Qui allait s'installer dans celle-ci ? Si c'est celui à qui je pense, je demanderai à Emmett de me fournir une corde … Une ombre passa devant la fenêtre. Je déglutis, et me focalisai sur cette ombre mystérieuse. Tout à coup, une fille d'à peu près 13 ans, vu sa taille, déposa encore des cartons dans la pièce. Hallelujah ! Pour une fois que j'ai de la chance. A peine tourna-t-elle son regard vers moi que je m'extirpai de ma chambre, prête à affronter les rires de tous. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au miroir. Mes cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon lâche, mon sweat était légèrement trop grand, comme mon jogging gris en coton. La tenue du week-end, en gros.

Arrivée à la porte des voisins, j'inspirai longuement et toqua à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir une femme grande, aux longs cheveux bouclés qui encadraient son visage en cœur. Elle avait des yeux verts ( qui me rappeler l'Adonis aux cheveux flamboyant ), et une expression de sérénité sur le visage.

-Bonjour, tu dois être Isabella ? Ton frère ne parle que de toi depuis tout à l'heure. Je suis Esmée. Entre !

-Merci, madame ! Vous avez un très beau couloir !

_Merde, quelle conne_ ! Elle me regarda, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, mais le front plissé, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Ce … C'est gentil, merci …

Elle referma la porte derrière moi, et m'emmena dans le salon, où ma famille et la sienne étaient regroupés. Esmée était vraiment belle. Ses boucles dorées volaient sur son dos à chaque pas, ses yeux verts ressemblaient aux SIENS. La décoration était majestueuse, pratiquement tous les meubles étaient déjà installés. La maison était chaleureuse, malgré le fait qu'ils venaient à peine d'emménager !

-Ah, enfin, Bella ! On n'attendait plus que toi !

Ma mère se leva du fauteuil et m'étreignis. J'observai mon père en grande discussion avec le dénommé Carlisle, riant le plus souvent. Ce dernier leva ces yeux bleus azur vers moi. Putain, mais il y a que des beaux gosses dans cette famille ou quoi ?!

-Bella ! Enfin, je te rencontre ! Très heureux de faire ta connaissance ! Ce petit Charlito m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

Je levai un sourcil tout en regardant mon père.

-Enchanté, monsieur ! Qu'as-tu encore dit, Charlito ?

-Que tu étais une fille géniale, ma belle Bella !

Dieu du ciel, j'avais espéré qu'il ait oublié ce surnom de malheur. En les observant, tous les deux, cela me fit chaud au cœur. Papa était réellement heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami d'enfance.

Déviant mon regard, j'aperçus la petite fille de 13 ans se diriger vers moi, ses grands yeux bleus ( ceux de son père ) me fixant d'un air amusé et intéressé. De sa voix fluette, elle commença à me parler.

-Salut, je suis Alice ! Apparemment, on va aller dans le même lycée, c'est pas génial ça ? On va devenir super copines ! Hiiiiiiiiiiii !

Elle m'enlaça en sautillant comme une folle. Ma seule option était de sauter avec elle, les bras le long du corps.

-Mais t'es pas une ado pré pubère, toi ?

Elle s'arrêta de sauter instantanément et devint blanc comme un linge. Soudain, elle éclata de rire. D'accord, elle me faisait vraiment flipper là.

-Tout le monde est étonné par mon âge, c'est dingue ! Dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire. J'ai 17 ans, figure-toi ! Tout comme mon frère jumeau Edward !

A l'annonce de ce dernier, je dus fortement pâlir. Il se leva et me fit face. Ses yeux émeraudes me transperçaient, je me sentais entourée de coton. _Il manque plus que je dégueule sur ses pompes, _pensai-je. Il arborait un sourire en coin magnifique, s'accordant parfaitement à son visage d'Adonis.

-Salut, Bella. Je suis Edward, le mec qui ne t'a pas lâché des yeux quand tu t'es fracassée contre la vitre. Enchanté !

Tout en riant, il vint me faire la bise. Il a de l'humour, il est fait pour moi ! Sa peau douce effleura la mienne, qui vira instantanément au rouge. Sa main stationnait sur mon bras, et je me sentis fondre. Aucun son ne put sortir de ma bouche. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ma mère me tape fortement dans l'épaule.

-Ah ! Salut, euh … Ne fais pas attention à tout à l'heure, c'était de la faute d'Emmett ! Lui et ses deux pieds gauches ! J'espère qu'il ne t'a…qu'il ne VOUS a pas dit de conneries à mon sujet !

Il sourit à ma réplique ? _Putain ce qu'il est beau ! Et putain, ce que je parle mal !_

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Miss boue. Rien de compromettant, me dit-il en levant les 2 mains au ciel.

-T'es un comique, toi ! Lui lançai-je en lui assénant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

_Non, mais quelle conne._

Il me fixa, penseur, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un dans tes attitudes … Hein, Alice ? Elle ne te fait pas penser à Chris ?

Je restai là, à le regarder, les bras ballants. J'espérais un truc du genre : « A Jessy, une fille dont je suis follement tombé amoureux ! » ou encore « A Leila, tu sais, la fille avec qui je suis sorti durant 3 ans ! ». Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que « Chris » ait eu une relation avec Edward, ancien gay !

Alice acquiesça et mon frère se leva pour nous rejoindre.

-Beh alors, petite sœur, pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps à venir ?

Je le fusillai du regard et m'assit près d'Alice. Quant aux garçons, ils s'excusèrent et montèrent dans la chambre de mon voisin Dieu Vivant.

Tandis qu'il montait les escaliers, je ne pus détacher mon regard de son pantalon. Eh oui, je regardais la matière de son pantalon, non pas son postérieur attrayant parfaitement moulé dans son pantalon !

-Je te suis, Edward ! lança Emmett, rampant derrière lui.

_Moi aussi, _cria une petite voix dans ma tête.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose, Bella ? J'ai des boissons gazeuses, jus de fruits, sirop …

Esmée me regardait, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle et ma mère n'avaient pas perdu une miette de notre conversation.

-Euh, je veux bien du coca, s'il vous plait.

Alors qu'elle remplissait mon verre, j'aperçus qu'Alice me regardait, les yeux pétillants. Je lui lançai un mince sourire, qu'elle me rendit aussitôt, éclatant comme jamais. Je remerciai Esmée pour le verre, et le vidai d'une traite, tellement ma bouche était sèche. Mon verre vide, Alice me tira par le bras, désireuse de me montrer sa chambre. Nous montâmes à l'étage.

-Tu vas où ? M'interrogea Alice, le regard intrigué.

-Beh, dans ta chambre ! Répondis-je en désignant la chambre voisine de la mienne.

-Mais c'est la chambre de mon frère Bella !

En effet, j'entendis un bruit sourd, suivi de rires. Ce qui voulait dire que cette chambre était celle de … Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?!

Je fis donc demi-tour et rejoignis Alice dans sa chambre. J'entrai alors dans un univers de paillettes et de rose. Son lit baldaquin était … rose, son armoire était … rose, tous ses rangements étaient…rose, son miroir était … rose pailletée ! Et son bureau était … rose pâle ! Incroyable !

-Etonnant, n'est-ce-pas ? Il ne l'avait plus en rose fuchsia …

Je ris à sa remarque. Elle était assez marrante dans son genre en fait ! Elle me fit signe de s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Je sens qu'on va vite devenir amies, Bella ! Et qui dit « nouvelle amitié » dit « nouvelle garde-robe » ! Donc, je te réserve pour le week-end prochain ! Parce que le jogging, c'est pas très féminin, tu sais ! Et je m'excuse pour la remarque de mon frère pour tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas du tout poli, ni même galant ! Je devrais aller le tuer !

-Non, non, pas de souci Alice !

-Menteuse ! Et je tiens à te préciser une de mes qualités en tant que future amie ! Je suis très perspicace pour tout te dire ! J'ai vu que cette remarque t'a blessé ..

_Ouf. Un peu plus, et elle découvrait mon béguin pour son frère …_

-Surtout venant de quelqu'un qui t'attire !

_Merde._

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu dis Alice ! Personne ne m'attire !

-Mouais, lolilol, hein ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu virer au rouge pivoine quand il t'a fait la bise ? J'ai même cru que t'allais tourner de l'œil ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, va, j'y suis habituée ! Mon frère fait parti de la catégorie _: Je suis un beau gosse, je le sais, j'en joue, j'en profite, et je fais des galipettes sous la couette avec des minettes qui n'ont rien dans la tête ! J'ai une grosse kekette, que c'est chouette ! _En gros, c'est un Dom Juan ! Dans notre ancien lycée, chaque fille rêvait ne serait-ce que de lui parler ! Chaque fille écrivait ses désirs dans les toilettes, un box spécialement dédié à mon frère. Charmant, n'est-il pas ? Enfin, lui ne voyait que les meufs superficielles, qui savent comment jouer de leur charme ! Bref, on ne le voyait jamais durant les week-ends ! Toujours à trainer je ne sais où ! Et puis, ces notes n'étaient pas vraiment bonnes. Du coup, la mutation de notre père nous a un peu aidé. Ils vont essayés de remettre mon frère dans les rangs.

J'écoutai son récit attentivement. Ainsi, Edward était un homme à femmes. Génial, dis donc !

-Et il n'a jamais tenté de se stabiliser avec quelqu'un ? Je veux dire, avec quelqu'un qui ne pète pas plus haut que son cul ?

Durant quelques secondes, elle réfléchit, puis m'avoua :

-Hmmm… Non. Il sort seulement avec des pouffiasses. Les filles avec une fierté et respectables, il n'y touche pas. Il ne touche pas à mes amies.

-Ah ... Fut tout ce que je trouvai à répondre.

Pendant plusieurs heures, nous parlâmes de nos enfances respectives, de nos loisirs, de nos vies …

Lors du déjeuner, je n'avais risqué aucun coup d'œil vers Edward, de peur d'être grillée. C'était sans compter sur ma mère.

-Alors Esmée, ton Edward est spécialisé en littérature ? C'est le cas de Bella aussi ! Ils vont peut-être se retrouver dans la même classe ! Quelle coïncidence ! C'est fou comme le destin fait bien les choses !

-Ohh, ouiii, comme tu as raison, Renée ! Je n'y ai pas pensé dis donc ! Ce serait très pratique en plus ! Ils pourront s'entraider !

Les deux traîtresses se regardèrent et se lancèrent un clin d'œil. Pour la discrétion, c'était foutu.

-Maman !

Edward lança un regard exaspéré à sa mère. Il lui fit les gros yeux, et je fis de même avec la mienne. J'hallucinai, les deux essayaient de nous caser ensemble ! Ces deux-là étaient des vicieuses.

-Quoi ? Lança sa mère innocemment.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente ! T'as déjà fait le coup à Alice pour Ryan !

-Et toi, pour Emmett ! Fis-je remarquer à ma mère. Heureusement qu'il a trouvé Rose avant d'être obligé de tenter un truc avec Hillary !

Les deux mères se regardèrent, et hochèrent la tête.

-Enfin, quand je dis s'entraider, continua Esmée, je veux dire que Bella pourrait l'aider. Et non l'inverse ! Vu les notes qu'il récoltait dans son ancien lycée ! Et pas seulement les notes si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Renée ! J'espère vraiment qu'il pourra trouver une jeune fille respectable ici, avec de l'humour, qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, qui le remette dans le droit chemin. Une brune de préférence, et qui n'habite pas trop loin ! Et si possible, qui ait plus de 6 de moyenne générale.

Ce que j'avais honte ! Esmée venait de me décrire à un détail près. Je ne suis pas dupe ! Et devant nos deux familles, qui plus est ! J'essayai de m'enfoncer dans ma chaise, quitte à disparaitre. Alice me poussa du coude et me fis un clin d'œil.

-Maman, te mêle pas de ça !

Edward me lança un regard gêné, signe qu'il comprenait ce que sa mère avait en tête.

-Bon, d'accord, j'arrête, fils indigne !

Le reste du déjeuner se déroula sans autre « tentative » de nos mères. Avant de rentrer, Alice et moi échangeâmes nos numéros de téléphone.

En rentrant, j'hésitai à appeler Rosalie. Car si je l'appelais, cela voudrait dire que j'espérais quelque chose alors qu'il ne s'était rien passé de vraiment intéressant ! Mais bon, je pourrais simplement lui dire que mon nouveau voisin est hyper sexy et qu'il a de l'humour ! Malgré le fait que je ne lui avais pas énormément parlé, il paraissait gentil ! Et il a un de ses sourires ! Et un boule d'enfer !

Je regardai mon téléphone tandis qu'un dilemme se passait dans ma tête. Balançant ma tête en arrière, je sautillais sur place en poussant des soupirs quand un rire me stoppa net. Edward, accoudé à son balcon, me regardait, explosé de rire.

-Qu'est-ce-qui te met dans cet état, jeune fille ?

* * *

Et oui, chapitre courts, je sais :/ Mais je voulais vite me dépêcher pour poster le plus rapidement possible ! Et j'hésite aussi, entre 2 choix pour la réaction de Bella ... je me tate, je verrais bien ! Ai-je la possibilité de vous demander des reviews ? S'il vous plaiiit, même si je ne le mérite pas ! Allez, bisoux-bisoux tout le monde et passez une bonne soirée !


End file.
